


et fake

by Blackmoore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Jaakobah Petrov is a new name of a recently active or in his case inactive criminal a Dimitri Yankovic he's trying to have a break and let his criminal empire crumble to ashes and smoke, but he saves the British government's brother and caught Mr.Mycroft Holmes attention.
Kudos: 1





	et fake

Jaakobah Petrov sits down sipping coffee he got he made sure his new name can stand up to any scrutiny the government's throw at it with his name his no criminal he gets to enjoy himself and maybe retire to an island which he knows won't happen but he's been getting close to sherlock he got injured but he didn't care he beat the guy to death with his hand and feet he still had to had to go into a hospital

in a few days Jaakobah, is enjoying his coffee not like it would matter not when a governmental car pulls up and sighs softly as he finished his coffee and smiles with a click of his tongue as he stood up and threw the cup away before wiping it off after also wiping his hand off acting like he got coffee on his hand and threw it away and got a bag of cookies then he smirkes and thinks as he lifts an eyebrow at a CCTV camera and a pay phone started to ring

Jaakobah would laugh at it if he didn't care about the way he reacted and picked the payphone up and spoke the simple three words with his american-Russian accent "Hello, Jaakobah, here."

He heard the prop English accent as it spoke "Hello, Mr." Here he paused to cause a certain effect "Petrov."

Jaakobah rolled his eyes "you don't have a certain je ne sais quoi, but it's there, proper English is that right." Jaakobah make's a noise thinking and waves his hand in a dismissive fashion at the English Government

And the voice on the other side spoke quite calmly unknowingly speaking to a criminal "Get in the car Mr.Petrov." 

Jaakobah doesn't know what to respond with and sighs with a click of his tongue on the roof of his and spoke rather sarcasticly "As you command, sire." He knows what sherlock would say "Don't encourage it." 

Jaakobah hung up and got into the car and closed his eyes as he let's his ear and smell become his primary sense's as he smells and tilts his head and he opens his eyes when the car stopped and got out and lifts an eyebrow at Mycroft Holmes impeccable as always, and so well dressed but doesn't say anything on that as he smells the air and smiles slightly "what brand of cologne is that anyways?"

Mycroft doesn't answer as Jaakobah sighs softly as he lifts an eyebrow at him "What is this meeting for?" Mycroft watched his every move "Why did you step in the way of the bullet?"

Jaakobah feels the scar on his face and smiles slightly as he asks the important questions Mycroft didn't want to know the answer to "Why would I save him?, why would I risk my life for the government's brother and why I nearly beat the guy half to death?"

Mycroft spoke "Minor government official." Jaakobah make's a noise "Huh-uh, the answer is rather simple, I know what would happen, you would crumble, I don't want that."

Mycroft kept his face blank as he tilts his head at him and dips his head slightly in acknowledgment and a thanks "You didn't answer the last one."

Jaakobah nods slightly and smiles "Oh yeah, Because he shot me, because I wanted him dead, I wanted him to suffer before I killed him." Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at that "You remind me of somebody."

Jaakobah tell himself to get that in check "Do I, who?" Mycroft spoke his eyes dead with no emotion "A criminal that hurt my family." Jaakobah remember's when those eyes held emotion once, that was along time ago but nods "Right." He know's he's talking about him even though he hurt Mycroft, not Mycroft's family

Jaakobah nods "Of course." He smiles slightly as he looks at Mycroft he is sure he could find a look-a-like but this look-a-like is disfigured "Why would you want to meet me?"

Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at him "I hear you get along with sherlock Holmes, and you like to be around him, why not I pay you to spy on him for me."

Jaakobah laughs out right "Me, spy, oh that's." He laughs until he is crying he wipes the tears away "Funny." Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at him "Would you refuse, simply because you find it funny?"

Jaakobah nods "Yes, Because I'm not a spy that's my mother's job." Jaakobah shrugs "I don't need more money, Mr.Holmes."

Mycroft looks him up and down "I never introduced myself, to you." Jaakobah nods "Of course not, you know who I'am, but I've got no godly clue who you are." 

Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at him "I've read you're record, no criminal background,but I find it strange, that you a deceiver appears suddenly."

Jaakobah laughs with a amused smile "The name sort of does give me away, doesn't it." He observes Mycroft Holmes for the second time in his life and spoke with a tight smile "I've actually known you before my sudden life change my choice of awareness, my choice of life, what way I wanted to life I could've took it but I didn't, I'd rather life on the knifes edge in a moment's notice." He clicked his fingers and grins "My life could end, it's luck really, my choice, my life, my death"

He clicks his forefinger and thumb together again "Could be terminated, by a sniper, or a poison, semtex, multiple of choices really, for everybody around me, even you, are one of many of my enemies, ex best friends, really." He added the last part as if it was just a second thought

Mycroft tilts his head at the man in front of him and tries to observe him "Who are you?" Jaakobahb lifts an eyebrow "Ah, yes, harder then those. . What was it you called them. . .Goldfish, I've always had to hide behind a mask so my father's enemies couldn't use me or my mother's enemies, it's so unfortunate that I became what my father is."

Mycroft nods slightly "It is true, Apollo." Jaakobah grins slightly "Yes, and I don't want anything to do with criminals anymore, I don't understand why my father likes it, but I'll let it crumble, or I can use my resources for working with you, my most trusted men and information."

Mycroft looks pleasantly surprised by Apollo "But from what I hear you, you like the name Dimitri Yankovic, went with your mother's last name, but the name originates from Slavic origins."

Jaakobah nods "Yes but also a little from Russia." He shrugs as Mycroft nods as he put the umbrella on his arm and holds Apollo's jaw to look at him in the eyes and asks holding rather hard on Apollo's jaw "And would you willingly give up, being a criminal to work for a government?"

Jaakobah would nod if he could've but spoke "Yes, I would but I'd need my people." Mycroft removed his grip on Apollo's jaw as he moved back to his position the same space between them as if the grip wouldn't leave a bruise, from what Apollo see's Mycroft isn't concerned about a simple bruise

Jaakobah spoke "Leaving bruises? Bit much from the fucking like rabbits bit, but I'd say it's an improvement." Mycroft's eyes are cold not an improvement for Apollo's health and body bruises for one if Mycroft got his way "Well, text me." Jaakobah wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Mycroft

Jaakobah left as he got back into the car "Location?" Anthea asked texting on her blackberry as he spoke a location he thinking of visiting his main base of operations after all with all his loyal people as he slipped back into his criminal name Dimitri Yankovic and gives all his men the unloyal people he didn't keep close to him he killed some as a way of to shit up a few and it's certainly messy without a clean up team he had rather thankful of his second in command for thinking of that on the fly.

**Author's Note:**

> je ne sais quoi means "I do not know what"


End file.
